The American Wolfblood
by Kayizhere
Summary: Kaylee Espo, that's me, new kid, moved to Stonybridge from San Jose, California with my foster-father. I'm, smart, a loner,an artist, and a soccer player (called football there) I thought I was the only one of my kind left. Not even my Foster-father knew what I was, Until I met two others and a family that are like me. Life just got a whole lot more interesting. Rated T for safety


**I do not the Wolfblood series...wish I did, but I don't...**

**I also don't own any products, shows, or anything I mention other then my OC Kaylee...and her Foster-dad Richard **

_**Summery:**_

_Kaylee Espo, that's me, new kid, moved to Stonybridge from San Jose, California with my foster-father. I'm, smart, a loner,an artist, and a soccer player (called football there) I thought I was the only one of my kind left. Not even my Foster-father knew what I was, Until I met two others and a family that are like me. Life just got a whole lot more interesting. Rated T for safety_

**_Some AU, It ends with the start of Episode 2, "Mysterious Developments"._**

**_..._**

I was sitting in front of the TV, watching_ 'Mighty Morphin_ _Power Rangers'_, when my Foster-father, Richard, stepped in front of the TV.

"Hellooo" I said, trying to see around him "You're in my way"

He grabbed the remote, turned it off and said "That was the point" I looked at him

"Sooo?" I asked lazily, sitting on the couch, crossing my arms"Why did you turn it off?"

He sighed and said "Kaylee, we're moving"

My jaw dropped to the ground, I sat up. I was speechless. When I finally found my voice, I was spitting out questions "When, where, why?"

He looked at me, very seriously and answered "Um Stoneybridge, it's on the outskirts of Manchester, tomorrow, and because I got a really good job as a doctor there and we need a new start...now" He pointed to my room "Go and pack"

"But-but-bu-" I stuttered trying to figure out words to say to stop this maddness. "Whoa, whoa...England?"

"No buts, and yes, England...now go" He said sternly pointing at my room once more.

I tried my best not to growl at him as I went to my room to pack my stuff.

...GETTING OFF THE PLANE...

I got off the _Delta Airlines_ plane in London. It took about seventeen hours. Getting off the plane I felt like I had jet lag, so far...I don't like it.

"Ah," Richard started "The fresh air of Scotland"

"Rich" I said, calling him by his nick-name, and looked at him

"Hmm" He said as he grabbed our luggage out of the luggage pick up area.

"We're not even outside yet"

"Oh," He stated "right...Anyway I've bought a car, online of course, and it should be at the dealership outside"

I nodded and grabbed my black backpack full of my art supplies...aparently we were a uniform at this school so I can't wear any of my "cool" stuff. But, I did pack my bright blue high-top Converse...so I should be good.

Anyway, we walked out of the airport and went to the dealership to grab our black, _2002 Renault Clio 1.2 16V Expression._

Then, after we got our car we, got a map, hopped into our new car, and drove another two hours our new home in Stoneybridge, Scotland.

...

"We're here" whispered Richard, shaking my shoulder lightly. I must have fallen asleep on the ride there. I nodded, stretched, and got out of the car to help my foster-father with the luggage.

Then, after we got everything inside, I noticed the house was already furnished. Anyway, I went to my room to put up my band posters, like 'Of Mice nad Men', 'Black Veil Brides', 'Asking Alexandria' and others. I also put up pictures I drew.

After I decorated my room, I made my bed by putting the black and blue sheets and comforter on. Then, put on the matching pillowcases on the pillows.

Then, went to the living room, because I heard my dad calling my name.

As I reached the living room, I saw my dad smiling and became suspicious.

"So," I said with a raised eyebrow "You called"

"Um, ya, well, I just need to tell you I got your stuff for school and you start tomorrow" He smiled "Your uniform is on your bed and I want you to go to bed...we've had a long day"

I sighed "OK" because I knew I couldn't get out of it and headed to my room.

I crawled into my bed, not even bothereing to change or get under the covers, I just passed out.

...

I yawned and stretched as I slammed my hand on the alarm clock that was buzzing.

Then dragged my feet over to the bathroom to take a shower.

...FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...

I got out of the shower and got my muscular, feminine, form into my uniform that Richard bought me...I don't wear skirts, so I'm wearing guy pants...At least I get to wear a tie.

I dried my jet-black, choppy, hair with electric blue tips with a towel. Then, put on some black eyeliner around my blue-ish hazel eyes.

I put on my blue, high-top, Converse grabbed my black backpack and put it on. And, as I was heading out the door, Richard yelled

"Kaylee! Did you eat?"

"Ya!", I lied, hopped onto my red racing bike and left to go to my first day at Bradlington High.

...AT BRADLINGTON HIGH SCHOOL...

I finally got to school and was chaining up my bike when three girls, who looked very preppy, were coming over.

"Hey!" One of them said. She, of course, had a English accent.

I looked over my shoulder. One of the girls was wearing blue earmuffs, another, was a mocha colored girl wearing yellow bow in her hair, and the last was chunky blond. They were all wearing the girl's school uniform.

"Hey" said the girl with the blue earmuffs as they finally got over. "Hello, this is Kay" she pointed to the mocha colored girl "and Katrina" pointing to the blond "and I'm Kara" She said as she stuck out her hand.

I looked at it for a second, then cautiously took it and said "I'm Kaylee"

"Ya' new?" Kara asked

I nodded

"Cool hair," Said Katrina

"Thanks" I said nodding at her

"Well, better get to class" Said Kay and I nodded as they strutted off.

I finished up chaining my bike, put my backpack back on, and headed to class.

...In Mr. Jeffries Class...

Everyone was gathering around, looking picture on the poster, when I had walked in. I walked over to the cornor, so no one would notice me.

"This is so scary, where did you get""

"Took it myself this mornin' " said a very proud-looking girl wearing the girls uniform, rectangular glasses and a brown scarf.

"It's amazin' " Said Kara

"Seriously, Shannon, we all just thought you a bit mental" said Kay

"Haha, thanks," Shannon said, beaming

"Looks like a wolf" a male voice "Were you scared?"

"Na, I've been of in the Moors lookin' for proof for years"

All of a sudden an Asian-ish guy comes in "You call this proof"

We all looked at him and she said "Ya, I call it proof...what do you call it"

"Photoshop" He answered smirking and everyone started laughing.

"You can laugh all ya like, but I've got the card from the camera in the Dark Room, with the original raw files...can't fake those" she said smirking, too

"Well, let's see it then."

Then, they all left probably to go to the "Dark Room", but I wanted to stay here.

...

Then, Shannon came back hanging her head in, what looked like, shame, with people giggling around her.

That's when the teacher came in.

"Aright everyone take their seats" said the teacher "Ah, yes" he said spotting me "Come over here, Miss Espo", muttering broke out

"QUIET!," the teacher yelled "and let me talk..." he waited for a few seconds "Thank you" He motioned for me to come to him, which I did.

"This is our newest student-" He started

"Oh! not another one...we already have Rhydian" said the Asian-ish boy in the class pointing to a boy. He was with a girl, who was glaring at me very intensely. They smelled different from everyone else. Weird.

"I said let me talk!" Then he looked at me "This is Kaylee Espo, our newest student"

"Um...hello there" I said giving a slight wave.

"You have a strange accent, where are ya' from?" One of hte students questioned, with everyone looking at me

"Um...The States" I said

The class broke out into muttering again.

"QUIET!"He yelled once more. "I want you all to be nice to her...now Kaylee, take your seat."

I sat down in a seat at the table next to the boy and the girl who were still glaring at me, and Mr Jeffries started to teach.

"Oi' what do ya think your doin' " said the girl to me

"Huh?" I replied looking at her, with my amazing speech skills, clearly confused

"Your on my families territory, I don't care who you are, were your from or why you came, but you need to leave"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't take orders from anyone, except my dad, so defiantly not some smelly kids" And with that I went back to working on whats on the board.

...To be Continued...

**OK, So tell me how you thought of it and...of course...**** R&R and part 2 will come soon**


End file.
